Dance Dance Revolution Hottest Party Greatest Hits
' Dance Dance Revolution Hottest Party Greatest Hits' is a Wii Game 2007 Characters *Rena *Domi *U.G. *Root *Chordia *Harmony *Gaku *Danca *Dyna *Bridget *Ceja *Yuni *Pedro *Sailor Moon *J.C. *Jun *Naoki *U1 *Neptune *Aqua *Aang *W.I.T.C.H. Trainer *Bakugan *MajorTom *Yami Yugi *Huntik Trainer *Pokemon Trainer *Pretty Cure Trainer *Ben 10 *Mona *Jimmy T. *Ashley *Dribble *Spitz *Penny *Little Mac *Wii Fit Trainer *Mii *Pia (back dancer) *Forte (back dancer) *Gliss (back dancer) *Sharp (back dancer) *Bossa (back dancer) *Hip (back dancer) *Nova (back dancer) *Hop (back dancer) Song List *Hot N Cold by Katy Perry *Gimme More by Brittney Spears *Beginning by Trickski *Autos, Moda Y Rock and Roll by Fandango *Making Music by Hi-5 (USA) *What If by Jason Derulo *Moskau by Dschinghis Khan *Wish I Could do Tricks Like That by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Adult Education by Hall & Oates *West End Girls by Pet Shop Boys *Ch-Ch-Changing by Hi-5 *Elbow to Elbow by The Wiggles *1 Thing by Amerie *With Every Heartbeat by Robyn *Last One to Die by Rancid *Nobody's Bigger Than a Giant by Backyardigans *Three Caballeros by Disney Classic *Living in a Box by Living in a Box *Ready or Not by Hi-5 (USA) *Pose by A.N.T. Farm *Disconnected by Rancid *If You Could Go Fast by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Don't Wanna Fall in Love by Jane Child *Energy by Hi-5 *Brown Girl in the Ring by The Wiggles *You Want It We Got It by Rancid *Parroting Pedro by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Opposites Attract by Hi-5 *Come Together by The Beatles *Sway (Quien Sera) by Michael Bublé *In My Head by Jason Derulo *Tennis Court by Lorde *Soul Bossa Nova by Quincy Jones and His Orchestra *It's Not My Time by Three Doors Down *School's Out by Shake it Up *Barbra Streisand by Duck Sauce *T.E.A.M. by Hi-5 (USA) *Pure Shores by All Saints *Where's Your Head At? by Basement Jaxx *Benny Lava by Buffalay *Mighty Dread by Buju Banton *Oops!...I Did It Again by Britney Spears *Rasputin by Boney M *Count On Us by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Wherever I May Roam by Metallica *I Feel Love by Donna Summer *Global a Go-Go by Joe Strummer and the Mescaleros *El Rey Y Yo by Los Angeles Negros *Belly Button by VeggieTales *I Can be Anything That I Want to Be by Blues Clues *Life Won't Wait by Rancid *Have You Ever Seen The Rain? by Creedence Clearwater Revival *Hero Song (I Wish I'd Never Lied) by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie *Tuba Polka by Backyardigans *Action Hero by Hi-5 (USA) *Wags the Dog, He Likes to Tango by The Wiggles *Ridin (Solo) by Jason Derulo *Dime Si Te Vas Con Él by Flex feat. Mr. Saik *Candy by Robbie Williams *The Ballad of Deputy Peck by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Music Sounds Better with You by Stardust *Venus by Bananarama *Underwater Discovery by Hi-5 (USA) *Of Wolf and Man by Metallica *You and Me to the Rescue by Backyardigans *Rhythm of the Night by Corona *Do the Wiggle Groove by The Wiggles *Rainbow 'Round the World by Hi-5 *L.A. River by Rancid *The Cowgirl Twirl by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Get Up by Zolani Mahola *Happy Together by The Beatles *Under the Sea by Disney's The Little Mermaid *The Sacrilegious Scorn by Dimmu Borgir *All Star by Smash Mouth *The Sky's the Limit by Jason Derulo *Bigger Than Big (Original Vocal Mix) by Super Mal feat. Luciana *Anthem by N-Joi *Laser Beams by Green Velvet & Harvard Bass *Get Ready to Wiggle by The Wiggles *Freakin' at the Freaker's Ball by Dr. Hook *Vuelvo A Caer by Fuego *Knucklehead by Grover Washington Jr. *Bat Country by Avenged Sevenfold *North South East West by Hi-5 (USA) *West End Girls by Pet Shop Boys *I Can't Wait by Stevie Nicks *Who Could it Be? by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *I Just Can't Wait to Be King by Disney's The Lion King *No Worries by Hepcat *Hanna Montana (Opening) by Hannah Montana *Froyo Yolo by Liv and Maddie *I Wan't You (She's So Heavy) by The Beatles *Scandalous by Mis-Teeq *Horseshoe Peck by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Just a Gigolo by Louis Prima *Say Hello to Zambezia by Gang of Instrumentals *Living in a Rainbow by Hi-5 (USA) *Sheriff Callie's Wild West Theme Song by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor *Santeria by Sublime *Baby It' Cold Outside by Glee *Do You Realize? by The Flaming Lips *We're Gonna Clean up Our Town by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Do the Flap by The Wiggles *You Are The Music In Me by High School Musical *Come on and Party by Hi-5 *Be Prepared by Disney's The Lion King *Here It Goes Agian by OK Go *Replay by Iyaz *Translator by Tim Armstrong *I'm So Excited by Pointer Sisters *Stomp by Placebo *You're Not a Tattletale by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Robot Number 1 by Hi-5 (USA) *I Don't Care Anymore by Phil Collins *House Nation by ravex *Tonight's the Night by Let it Shine *Six Months in a Leaky Boat (Wiggly Version) by The Wiggles *Move Your Feet by Junior Senior *Photograph by Nickelback *Work (Freemasons Remix) by Kelly Rowland *Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne *Some Kind of Wonderful by Hi-5 (USA) *Picture Perfect by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Glamorous by Fergie *Please and Thank You by Backyardigans *Easy Easy by Gang of Instrumentals *Lady (Hear Me Tonight) by Modjo *Five Senses by Hi-5 (USA) *If You Wanna Get to Heaven by Ozark Mountain Daredevils *No Limit by 2 Unlimited *Falling to Pieces by Faith No More *So Many Animals by Hi-5 (USA) *Follow Me (I'm the Leader) by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Baia by Ray Gilbert *Apache (Jump on it) by The Sugarhill Gang *Feeling Chirpy by The Wiggles *Y.M.C.A. by Village People *Isidora by Bog Bog Orkestar *Glass Onion by The Beatles *Move Your Body by Hi-5 (USA) *Sparky, Come Back to Me by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *What to Do, Blue? by Blue's Clues *Feel the Beat by Hi-5 (USA) *No More Misty Days by Buju Banton ft. Rancid *Out of Mist by Ludovic Mampuya *Reasonace by Naoki-Ex *Superstar by Tomboy *CRAZY GONNA CRAZY by TRF *Break the Chain by Tourbillon *Yatta! by Happa-tai *Purple Line by 東方神起 *Our Song by Shinichi Osawa *Engine Sentai Go-onger by EG-Project *Anata boshi by EG-Project *Lesson by DJ by U.T.D. & Friends *Raising Hope by Naoki feat. Eric Szmanda *Keep on Movin' by NM *REACH THE SKY by TAYA *Beautiful Inside by NM feat. Alison Wade *New Girl by Jun feat. Jessica Amlee *Closer to my Heart by NM feat. Heather Elmer *Celebrate Night by Naoki *B4U by Naoki *Brilliant 2U by Naoki *CANDY by The Sweetest *Free by NM Project *LOVE SHINE by W.W.S. *NO CRIME by SHANADOO *KYOKA-SUIGETSU-ROW (DDR EDITION) by TËЯRA feat. 宇宙戦隊NOIZ *TRUE♥LOVE by Jun *Canadian EVOLVED by Naoki Underground Stages *Silibrium *Journey *Wave Cell *Expression *Pulse *Passage *Axis *Release *Oscillator *Thunderstorm *Boston *Boxing Ring *Opera *Duloc Dolls *DDR *Ampliture *Illuminix *Cyberium *Ion *Space *Substance *Blue Modus *Red Modus *Lost Future *Essential *Dream Cell *Jungle *Delight *Sakura *Momiji *Wild West *Culture *Safety *Sensor *Hoedown *IntroVex *Scope *Metrio *Adventure *Reversion *Retroversion *Zambezia *Pub *Conceptia *Libre *7th Key *Lens *Deviate *Emergence *Propell *Sunshine *Moon *Air Gallery Artwork ''' cha01_body01.jpg|Rena cha02_body01.jpg|Domi cha03_body01.jpg|U.G. cha04_body01.jpg|Root cha05_body01.jpg|Chordia cha06_body01.jpg|Harmony cha07_body01.jpg|Gaku cha08_body01.jpg|Danca cha10_body01jun.jpg|Jun cha09_body01naoki.jpg|Naoki cha11_body01u1.jpg|U1 Aqua5875397211.jpg|Aqua Neptune4597323.jpg|Neptune yuni_hottest_party.jpg|Yuni ChaoticTrainer.jpg|MajorTom Dyna.jpg|Dyna Bridget.jpg|Bridget Ceja.jpg|Ceja Yami.png|Yami Yugi SailorMoon50845.jpg|Sailor Moon PokemonTrainer.png|Pokemon Trainer JC_HOTTEST_PARTY.jpg|J.C. Dance-dance-revolution-hottest-party-greatest-hits-wiiartwork6357ben_01.jpg|Ben 10 Ashley455.jpg|Ashley Mona_WarioWare_Mega_Party_Games.png|Mona Jimmy T. WarioWare Smooth Moves.png|Jimmy T. Penny_Crygor.png|Penny 428px-WarioWare_-_Smooth_Moves_-_Dribble.svg.png|Dribble 451px-WarioWare_-_Smooth_Moves_-_Spitz.svg.png|Spitz Little_Mac_SSB4.png|Little Mac DDRHP_-_Wii_Fit_Trainer_Artwork.png|Wii Fit Trainer Cha09_body01.jpg|Pia Cha10_body01.jpg|Forte Cha11_body01.jpg|Gliss cha12_body01.jpg|Sharp Bossa.jpg|Bossa Hip.jpg|Hip Nova.jpg|Nova Hop.jpg|Hop Mii.jpg|Mii 'Screenshots ' DDR Hottest Party Greatest Hits - Making Music (Expert Free Play Mode).jpg|Rena and Back Dancers DDR Hottest Party Greatest Hits - Hero Song (I Wish I'd Never Lied) (Difficult Free Play Mode).jpg|Rena and 4 Back Male Dancers DDR Hottest Party Greatest Hits - Scandalous (Basic Free Play Mode).jpg|Rena and 4 Back Female Dancers '''Styles Category:Games